<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Gestation by Sarah-Mae (Vocalist2D)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917621">The Unexpected Gestation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Sarah-Mae'>Sarah-Mae (Vocalist2D)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fem!sinbad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Sarah-Mae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far and Sinbad want a daughter. Sinbad goes to Yamuraiha for help with how they'll get one. But... are they able to birth a child even with Yamuraiha's spell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unexpected Gestation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An outrageous scene was happening in the Sindrian king's chamber. Sinbad, the king of Sindria, had made himself become a woman through Yamuraiha's magic.</p><p>In the 'king's' chamber, Sinbad and Ja'far were having sex. Ja'far thrust into Sinbad's vagina but stopped after several thrusts in concern.</p><p>"Sin, is this okay...? Will the magic last long enough? I do not want to see my king become pregnant as a man..." Ja'far said.</p><p>Sinbad thought about it with her chin in her hands. "Yamuraiha!" She called loudly.</p><p>Ja'far sighed. Sometimes Sinbad had no cares for his (her currently!) or others privacy. </p><p>"Y-yes?" Yamuraiha said, peeking in at the awkward scene.</p><p>"Will this spell last long enough for me to get pregnant and have a child?" Sinbad asked.</p><p>"Y-yes. I need to check my spell-book on whether you're fertile under the spell. Excuse me." Yamuraiha fled away from the scene.</p><p>"Go for it, Ja'far!" Sinbad exclaimed excitedly thrusting her vagina on the white haired man's member.</p><p>"Mm... Sure." Ja'far thrust in-out of the purple haired woman's vagina, sucking her decently plump tits which were around a C at most.</p><p>"You're so naughty, Ja'far." Sinbad teased.</p><p>Ja'far blushed and thrust into her vagina deeper, hitting the G-spot. She moaned out very sexily. Ja'far felt a load of lubricated liquid release on his penis. Sinbad had come from the excitement. Ja'far was surprised at her also squirting on him when he fondled her vagina.</p><p>"Sin..." Ja'far said, very aroused.</p><p>"Mm?" </p><p>"Is it okay if I cum?"</p><p>Sinbad nodded very excitedly.</p><p>"I can't wait to see our child, Ja'far..." Sinbad said, kissing Ja'far's forehead.</p><p>Ja'far released into the tight pussy. Both of them felt it fill up. Sinbad got up, taking Ja'far penis out of her and being arousing by scraping up the cum and licking it off her fingers. Ja'far sighed at her and lied down. Damn, Sinbad as a woman could kill a man.</p><p>Sinbad cleaned up Ja'far penis with her tongue, wiped the mess of herself and lied next to him. They snuggled with each other for a while.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in." Sinbad said, not respecting her or Ja'far's privacy. </p><p>Yamuraiha came into the room looking a bit bewildered to see two naked people on the bed still.</p><p>"You are fertile, Sinbad." Yamuraiha told her.</p><p>Sinbad lit up while Ja'far got under the bed sheets to cover himself up. He hated being exposed like this to people who weren't Sinbad. Sinbad hugged Ja'far tightly.</p><p>"Do I need a test?" Sinbad asked.</p><p>Yamuraiha nodded. "If you have done it today, you will need a test in a few days." </p><p>"Alright, see you in a few days, Yamuraiha!" Sinbad exclaimed, hugging Ja'far tighter. Ja'far sighed. In some ways, he was happy his lover wouldn't be a woman forever. He wasn't sure if he could get used to the embarrassment of his face being stuffed into her boobs whenever he was hugged.</p><p>A few days later, Sinbad took the pregnancy test. It was confirmed that she was pregnant with her and Ja'far's child. She almost cried at the good news, running off to Ja'far to tell him they had a child on its way.</p><p>"Ja'far!" She shouted, almost tackle hugging him in a corridor. The other Sindrian workers looked in surprise. They knew about the spell that had been cast on Sinbad but the excuse was that it "was a curse that was going to be removed" for now.</p><p>"Sin, I'm working." Ja'far said in annoyance, shoving the tall woman off him. She leaned down, whispered about the pregnancy into his ear and went off to do her royal duties. Ja'far had a shocked expression on his face that turned into a small smile.</p><p>"What is it, Ja'far?" Asked one of the workers.</p><p>"You'll find out in a few months." Ja'far replied then continued on with his work happily. Some could swear they heard a happy humming from the man wearing a green keffiyeh. </p><p>Eight months had passed since Sinbad had been confirmed as being pregnant. Everyone now knew about Ja'far and Sinbad's child. Not everyone took it positively.</p><p>"You-!" Shouted an enraged single mother. Sinbad and Ja'far looked at the single woman... No, the five single women with children in confusion. They all looked furious. "It's been a whole year, you filthy piece of shit-!" Shouted another.</p><p>Ja'far looked at Sinbad angrily. "Sin?" </p><p>"Oh right. I was drunk and..." Sinbad said trailing off, feeling scared of the face his lover was making.</p><p>The women closed in on the purple haired woman. Ja'far put his arms out, defending Sinbad. As angry as he was, he couldn't let the child be harmed.</p><p>"Stop! I'm angry too but it's not right to take your anger out on the child! As an apology, please feel free to ask the other generals for help with raising your children. I'll tell them your names and explain it! ...Please, don't kill my child." Ja'far begged them, not wanting to be violent towards them since they had kids to take care of.</p><p>They accepted his offer for help, leaving his and Sinbad's unborn child alone.</p><p>A month later, the baby was born. They had given birth to a daughter with pale skin which would eventually get freckles, white hair and yellow eyes.</p><p>When the baby daughter, named Sarai, was old enough to finish breastfeeding, Sinbad had the spell he had asked Yamuraiha to place on him removed. Sarai was confused by the now masculine Sinbad.</p><p>"Mama?" She said in confusion. He nodded.</p><p>"It's me, Sarai." He tried picking up and hugging his child but she crawled away in fear not realizing her mother was really a man under a spell. </p><p>Ja'far picked Sarai up. "It's okay. That's mama, Sarai." He told her trying to reassure the young girl. She still wasn't convinced. "We will have to be patient with her, Sin." </p><p>"Yeah, at least she trusts you."</p><p>Ja'far nodded, looking proud at his daughter. He tried handing her to Sinbad so he could go shopping with her safe but she cried out.</p><p>"You'll have to take her with you, I guess." Sinbad said, kissing Ja'far's forehead before he went off.</p><p>The cashier was surprised to see Ja'far with his daughter. Because she was so young and not everyone approved of her existence, she rarely went out this far.</p><p>"Wow. She's beautiful, Ja'far." The kind cashier commented.</p><p>"Thank you. She really is. I'm proud of my princess." Ja'far replied, tickling the baby that he held, making her giggle.</p><p>Some people who passed by saw him and his child inside of the shop and went in. He got on with the shopping quickly. These people hadn't come to see the princess of Sindria for any positive reason. They were trying to harass him and his child. He headed back to Sindria's palace quickly to ensure his daughter wasn't harmed.</p><p>At the palace, Ja'far put Sarai down on the sofa next to where Sinbad was sitting on napping.</p><p>"Sin. Sin... SIN!" Ja'far exclaimed. </p><p>Sinbad woke up from his nap an looked at his daughter who was now crying. Ja'far guiltily went to go put the food away.</p><p>Sinbad scooped up his daughter. She was familiar with this feeling from when Sinbad was a woman. She knew now that the man who had picked her up was definitely her mother. </p><p>"Mama!" Sarai babbled, 'hugging' him with her baby arms. Sinbad kissed his daughter's forehead. </p><p>"That's me, Sarai." He replied, happy she had realised. He wiped the small tears off her face.</p><p>Sarai would live to become the queen of Sindria after Sinbad so supposed. It isn't known whether she did become the queen, but she was her parents favourite little princess.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>